omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandmaster Nimzo
|-|Grandmaster Nimzo= |-|Darkness Dragon= Character Synopsis Nimzo (Mirudraas in old translations; Mildrath in fan translations) is the source of conflict and final boss of Dragon Quest V. As is the case with most of the series' villains, Nimzo is mostly referred to and not actually encountered until the very end of the game, though his pawns and powerful influence do well to wreak havoc throughout the game. He resides in the sinister fortress at Mt. Zugzwang, where Madalena is held captive. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Dragon Quest Name: Grandmaster Nimzo, Miudrass, Mildrath Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: God of Darkness, Demon Lords, Religious Leader Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Rules over all darkness that opposes the light, in addition to being able to shround entire realms in darkness), Reactive Evolution (Can evolve himself to become stronger than before and his nature if ever changing as he has discovered the secret of evolution), Biological Manipulation (The Secret of Evolution can alter ones biological and evolve or devolve entities into vastly different lifeforms than before), Magic, Light Manipulation (Draws upon the light that The Goddess emanates upon the world and can bend said light), Immortality (Type 1 & 4; Protected by The Goddess and draws upon her for power), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Those with the power of The Goddess are capable of altering reality and reincarnating the souls of those who've died. Also controls the souls that fall within The Underworld), Power Nullifcation (Disrupt Wave removes all changes and amps done to opponents), Healing (Meditation actively heals Nimzo whenever needed), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Gained absolute rule over The Underworld), Summoning (Can summon Robots to aid him in defense), Force Fields (Bounce allows Nimzo to create Force Fields) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Draws power upon The Goddess and it's said that the Power of Evolution makes beings comparable to The Goddess herself. Due to being an immensely powerful user of The Goddess's light, he should be within the same league {but persumbly weaker} as Estark , who exists beuond the boundaries of space and time, including all dimensions) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Estark, who trascends dimensions and exists outside of all space-time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Like Estark, he exists beyond the boundaries of Time and Space) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Has the light that The Goddess emanated to shape all of existence, including many parallel dimensions. Controls Nadira and rules over it, of which used to be under Goddess's control) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Can easily survive blows from The Dragon Quest V party, which had access to the Zenithian Armor, which allowed the DQ 6 Party to defeat Mortamor) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Multi-Universal '(Can effect both The Underworld and the main universe at numerous times) 'Intelligence: Very High (Considered a master manipulator and is smart enough to trick countless people into worshipping him over The Goddess) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'C-C-Cold Breath: '''Breathes out a massive blast of freezing cold icy breath. *'Disruptive Wave: Negates all power ups, transformations, and summons right in their tracks. *'Kafrizzle: '''Fires a massive orb of fire. *'Scorch: 'Breathes out blazing white fire. *'Meditation: 'Meditates and heals a huge chunk of his energy. *'Bounce: 'Causes magic spells to be reflected back at the opponent. *'Kaboom: 'Unleashes a massive explosion. *'Kasap: 'Halves the durability of an opponent. *'Ability to rip the soul out of someone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dragon Quest Category:Leaders Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Summoners Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magma Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2